Dance In The Dark
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: 'I swallowed back all of it and I wiped my face and looked him in the eye and said, "I did this for you."'


Dance In The Dark

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Just... learn that your amazing... dont change for anything or anyone..

–

"Mitchie?" I smiled as I walked over to him. He was just... He was going to be amazed. And think Im beautiful. He had to love it. I did it for him. And the spot light that was shining on him all the time. I did it so he could keep everything he loves.

_Silicon, saline, poison inject me  
Baby, I'm a free bitch  
I'm a free bitch_

"Hi Shane," he stared at me. He wasnt smiling. If I could feel my lips I would know they were trying to pucker up. Almost as if I had just had someone pin me down and pour expired milk down my throat.__

Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
She won't walk away  
But she won't look back  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a mess

Shane frowned a bit and softly grabbed my arm. "Mitchie how about we go some where and talk." My heart simply fell. My face stayed in the smile that it was sewn into. "What do you mean? It cant be so bad that we cant just talk out here." But in my heart, I knew it was that bad. _  
_

_She's a mess  
She's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
(Tellem', girls)_

He sighed. "Please Mitchie." I nodded. He pulled me outside. He stared at me for a few minutes. Inside I tried to give a weak smile, not the permanent one on my face and twirled for him. "You like?"__

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)  
He shook his head. "No Mitchie. I dont like." My heart dropped into my stomach. I stopped spinning. "You dont?"

"No, Mitchie, I dont. What the fuck did you do?"

_Run run  
Her kiss is a vampire grin  
The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still does her dance  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still kills the dance  
(Tellem', girls)_

I felt tears drop onto my hands. One of the few parts of my body that were still mine. My lip was probably trembling. It always did when I was crying. I swallowed back all of it and I wiped my face and looked him in the eye and said, "I did this for you." His face darkened. "Why the hell would you think I would want this? You look like I should be sticking a dollar in your skirt! Damn it Mitchie! Why the hell did you disfigure your body!"

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)  
In the dark  
She loves to dance in the dark  
In the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark  
_

I looked down. All I could see was my swollen skin. And the track marks from some of it and the stitches. I was supposed to be beautiful. I couldnt even see my own feet. All I could see was Barbie's chest.

_Marilyn  
Judy  
Sylvia  
Tellem' how you feel girls!  
_

I thrust Barbie's chest out. I held up my new chin. My new eyes looked at Shane. "Im beautiful like this. Despite what you think." He scowled. "No Mitchie. You arent. You look like a fucking porn star. Is that what you want?" My resolve began to melt. And thats when he took advantage of it. He turned to me and said, "I preferred you when you were Mitchie. I hope you enjoy sleeping in your cardboard box tonight Barbie."

_Work your blonde (Jean) Benet Ramsey  
We'll haunt like liberace  
Find your freedom in the music  
Find your jesus  
Find your kubrick  
You will never fall apart  
Diana, you're still in our hearts  
Never let you fall apart  
Together we'll dance in the dark  
_

So now, I sit inside again. My fake boobs plastered to the sticky table. My fake lips inhaling the good stuff. The good, hard, alcohol, that will make this whole night seem like a miserable dream. I was alone. With nothing left.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark _

__Only plastic.


End file.
